Hidden Leader
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: She's an enemy. Having a huge plan that is shifting of headquarters for her organisation and killing an evil ESP and Persona. Mikan is a very busy leader to her peers and men which includes arguing with a electronic lady bug and settling silly fights.
1. Distant

_Hidden Leader_

**Summary: **_A secret that tear the hearts of her friends. Hatred and confusion was born and a certain love was meant to disappear. All because of her status, and because she was Mikan._

**Author's Note: **_Such a pity I could not hold my policy of completing all stories first before jumping into another unless it is a oneshot. But I really want to get this idea out._

* * *

Prologue

Certain things should not have been discovered but it couldn't be helped. It was meant to be this way. Lovers should be separated for they are standing at different sides. Follow what should be followed or suffer the penalty worse then death.

People wonder if there is such a thing as fate. If fate controls us to do this and that, even controls us to think of fate itself, then what is fate? Some things are not meant to be said and should be that way.

Sooner or later, they shall have to part. 'Fate', be kind to them. Will you allow then to reunite or be torned forever?

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
Distant_**

Mikan Sakura, stares out at the window, eyes seeming emptier then usual. People among her are worried, yet she does not notice...

"Sakura! .... SAKURA!"

Mikan jumped up in shock.

"H-hai!"

"Pay attention." Jinno-sensei glares at her with his shining glasses that just intensifies his scariness. Mikan nodded and sat down, paying attention.

People from the front sent glances towards her, with worried eyes. Jinno turned his back to write something on the board.

Hidden from prying eyes, his eyes held much worry for his student.

Class was soon over and it was lunch. Everyone rushed out for their lunch except safe for certain people... Plus one unexpected one, Mikan.

"...Kan... Mikan!" Mikan blinked her eyes. Once, twice and turned to look at her best friends since elementary, Imai Hotaru.

"Ah... Sorry." Mikan got out from her bench.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked with worried eyes. "You seem to be not paying attention in class which you NEVER done so and you DON'T rush out for LUNCH. What's wrong?"

"She's right."

Mikan turned to look at her boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume.

"... Nothing." With that, Mikan brushed Natsume, even Hotaru, aside and ran out of the classroom.

"Mikan!" Hotaru stares at Mikan's retreating form.

People, Anna, Nonoko and the usual were worried.

"I wonder what's wrong," Yuu said.

"Mikan-chan... Would never do such a thing!" Anna exclaimed, with a few nods from Nonoko.

"Imai-san...?" Ruka looked at her.

"...Nothing. Say cheese."

"Huh?" Ruka gave a questioning look which was his downfall. A flash of light flickered.

"Hey!" Ruka chased Hotaru.

_Mikan-chan..._

Everyone thought. "Maybe we should go look for her?" Suggested Anna hopefully.

"I don't think so, Anna-chan! She even pushed Hotaru-chan and Natsume-kun away!" Nonoko shook her head. Anna then becaome downcast. "I suppose so..."

So, everyone headed out for their lunch and wondered where did Mikan go to.


	2. Voices of the Past

**_Chapter 2  
_****_Voices of The Past_**

A certain person, with brown hair and eyes, yes, Mikan Sakura was in the Northern Forest. Panting and clutching her head.

"N-no! No! I'm sorry! I'll promise you! I'll do it. I'll overtake him...NO!" She screamed, writhing her body.

It was silent for awhile, her heavy breathing could be heard. She looked like she had jumped into a swimming pool with her clothes on.

**Flashback**

_"Look here Mikan, he is trying to kill us. Before we can even get to harm that idiotic school, we will be dead! Now, hurry up!" Yuka snapped._

_"Yes... mother." Mikan picked herself up and got into her position._

_Both charged at each other but it ended in a few seconds of Yuka kicking her own 5 year old daughter in the guts, resulting in the girl to hit a wall, making a huge dent. Mikan coughed up blood._

_"Get up."_

_"..." She did without any complains._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh... Grandpa... Was it the right choice?" Mikan whispered out loud.

"Was it right? Tell me, is this the right thing to do?" She lay on a grassy patch deep in thoughts.

"Wait, he can't respond and won't because I am useless!" Mikan laughed maniacally. It continued on for quite some time before she stopped. It was a miracle no one was there to listen.

"I am ready, mother. I am ready to take his throne." She whispered.

"Without regrets."

* * *

Tobita Yuu stirred his stew restlessly. Everyone was doing their own thing, with only one thing in their mind, Mikan Sakura.

Today, she didn't greet Hotaru or anyone else, causing chaos in her classmates' minds. She did not had any expression on her face, eyes dull. She sighed quite alot of times today too.

"... Cho... Iincho!"

"H-huh?"

"Mou! Iincho, want to go find Mikan-chan with me? Anna-chan and Natsume-kun is also coming."

"... Ok. Thanks, Nonoko-chan." Yuu got up and left, with his extremely cold stew behind.

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume was at the Sakura tree resting. Eyes closed, enjoying the breeze.

He couldn't go find Mikan. No, she'll have to tell him herself. He didn't want to rush her. He wanted her to do it out of her own accord.

_I'll wait for you._

Was what he thought.

* * *

Mikan had already calmed down and was leaning against a huge trunk of one of the trees in the forest. Closing her eyes she counted to 10 before standing up and leaving the forest with a determined look.

Behind some trees, not too far, a tall person was observing her before disappearing to god knows where.


	3. Found

Mikan walked towards her room. She sat onto her bed and pulled out a silver necklace which was dangling at her neck.

A cross-shaped, with a red diamond crystal in the middle. Black long, thin triangles emphasised the shape of the cross. A complicated necklace which looked elegant and refined. The craftsmanship was exquitsive. One which only, an expert could produce such results.

Mikan pressed the red diamond hard. The necklace, helped to contact her mother. The mother whom she wanted to please no matter what.

_Mikan..._

"Mother... I... I can't do it."

_What is that suppose to mean?! What's done cannot be undone and his position is yours!_

"But I..."

_No buts! Where's your report?_

"I have completed it..."

_You should have! Send a bird with the report! Make sure to use the invisibility alice!_

"... Of course, mother."

The conversation was cut off. Mikan took out a brown envelop, containing her 'report', out from a drawer.

Then, she blew a whistle and a crow flew down, coming from her window, dressed with fancy lacy curtains.

"Help me to deliver this to mother, Kuro-chan." Mikan tied the report to the leg, as well as the alice to mask him.

'Kuro-chan' gave a crow and flew off swiftly and immediately with grace in it.

"Thank you..." She whispered and sat on her bed, deep in thoughts.

* * *

"Oh... my... What wonderful information. Thank you, Kuro-chan." Mikan's mother, Yuka, stroke Kuro's black smooth feathers, making it snuggle it more to Yuka.

"My, we will definitely be able to win." Yuka smirked.

"Kuro-chan, you can now go." Kuro crowed and flew off, leaving Yuka behind.

Yuka then walked out of her room to see someone.

* * *

"Iincho, we can't find her," Nonoko said.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan we still gotta keep looking." Yuu said firmly. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Hai."

"So... Where is Natsume-kun?" Nonoko turned her head around.

"Eh!? Where is he? Impossible! He was with us just now..." Anna wailed.

"Mou!" Nonoko pouted.

"Never mind, lets just find Mikan-chan first." Yuu said.

They were looking in the Northern Woods(Reluctantly), The school cafeteria, classroom, wherever they could think of. Still, they couldn't find her.

"Lets try her room," Anna suggested and the three went off.

Yuu knocked on the door.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Come in! The door's not locked." A voice called.

"Mikan-chan? Mou, You made us walked around the school to look for you..." Anna pouted, causing Mikan to chuckle nervously.

_Why didn't we went to her room to check first?_

Anna frowned inwardly at the thought.

"Really? Haha... Sorry, sorry!" She blushed.

"Anyway, I'm just glad you are fine," Nonoko sat on her bed, smiling at her. Mikan smiled softly.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Mikan-chan. We are always here for you!" Yuu said understandingly. If only he knew...

Mikan smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Iincho. Everyone, thanks for your concern which you have shown me up till now."

"... Mikan... Chan?" Nonoko asked hesitantly.

"Ah... Nothing! I am a bit tired. Can I rest for awhile?" Mikan smiled and faked a yawn.

"... If you say so, we shall leave." Anna said worriedly, with a worried expression. The trio left Mikan ans she sighed.

"Oh forgive my sins as I take my punishment the day I leave this world of mine." She whispered sadly. Tears started to form and drip down her face onto her bed. She averted her gaze from the door to the mirror, which was facing the edge of her bed. She stared at herself, hair dancing with the wind she created, which grew stronger as every second pass and suddenly, the mirror cracked. **(AN: Cuz she used the wind alice to create pressure to spoil the mirror.) **Now, her perfect reflection of a normal girl with alice was of a broken girl, like a doll, waiting to disappear from sight.

"Hell, is where I belong."

* * *

Natsume was looking at the white puffy clouds which were just drifting by slowly and he relaxed, one with the breeze. Messy hair, moving wavily about.

_Mikan... What's wrong? I am here, aren't I?_

He thought sadly, yet sadly, his expression did not betray him.

"I shall wait for you, no matter what happens," He swore out softly. He cursed the small flowers that were blooming beautifully with the grass. It was ruining his mood. He preferred Sakuras but Spring was long over and he should just get over with it, in which he did. Confused, he runned his fingers through his messy, shiny hair.

"Natsume?" Hearing the familar voice, he looked down.

"Mikan?"

"I..." She started tearing up.

"W-what?" He jumped down, concern.

"I... I... I am sorry for everything, up till now!" Mikan squeaked and ran off.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Natsume tried to chase her but he was surprisingly too slow for her. He stopped, knowing he would just waste his energy.

"Mikan..."

* * *

In the Northern Forest, Mikan clutched her chest tightly, panting hard.

"I-I said it..." She choked out.

"Be proud of me, dearest mother," She whispered softly, too soft unless your ear was just beside her mouth so you could hear. "I have done well."

Still, the black shadowy figure who was following her observed her silently, before disappearing.

* * *

AN: I have double the amount of words so I hope my readers would be satisfied as I was rushing this out. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and onto the next chapter _of Reach Out to the Hearts. _


	4. Hidden From Outside

Well, Reach Out to the Hearts is complete so I shall be solely focusing on Hidden Leader. Well, this is my next chapter of Hidden Leader so enjoy!

* * *

The black shadow that chased Mikan disappeared. It went to the elementary principal.

"So you are back, Persona." The principal said.

"..."

"News?"

"Sakura Mikan seems to be hiding something and she seems to be on her mother's side, AAO's side." Persona said without any emotion. The principal licked his lips.

"Okay, dismissed."

"... Hai." Persona then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"I must prepare for tonight." Mikan whispered and packed her clothes and all her necessary items.

"Tonight is special..." Mikan sighed and opened her mouth.

_Waiting For You_

_No matter where I am,  
round the, round the world.  
Everything around me, is just startin' to hurt me._

_Wherever I go,  
my feet, just starts to bring me,  
to many, many unwanted places.  
Nothing came out, from my mouth,  
protests could never heard!_

_Wherever I am,  
I will sing, out loud to show the world,  
my regrets, my sadness,  
which I long to be erased  
but when will that day come?  
I'm waiting, waiting for that very, very special day._

_Following the footsteps of people I knew,  
on the very road they walked.  
On the this path, there's no crossroads,  
and there's no, no turning back._

_Where's place?__  
Where's home?  
Where's that family of mine?  
'Cause I'm waiting for you.  
Looking for you..._

___Wherever I am,  
I will sing, out loud, to tell world,  
wherever I am,  
I shall be waiting, waiting for that very, very special day to come...  
I'm waiting for you..._

_Wherever I am,  
I will sing, out loud to show the world,  
my regrets, my sadness,  
which I long to be erased  
but when will that day come?  
I'm waiting, waiting for that very, very special day._

**_(AN: Created by me. ^^ I created lots of songs and wrote them in my book. Currently written 79. Hope to reach 100. Cheer me on!)_**

Mikan drank some water to quench her thirst.

"I am waiting for you, my dear beloved organisation, AAO."


	5. The Girl Who Killed Her Own Grandfather

Well, Reach Out to the Hearts is complete so I shall be solely focusing on Hidden Leader. Well, this is my next chapter of Hidden Leader so enjoy!

* * *

"Tonight..." Mikan whispered, on top of the High School Building. "... Has finally arrived. My time has come."

She clutched her necklace tightly, pressing into the red gem, she whispered in the cold night, "Attack."

The ground trembled greatly but Mikan held her stand. She didn't fall off the building like any other normal people, due to her training. She would stand up straight and tall. She couldn't back down. Not now, not ever. Battle war cries could be heard, mixed with girly screams in the air, nearly piercing Mikan's ears since it was so shrill.

AAO finally attacked. Looking down, she could see her comrades fighting the students and teachers.

"I am coming, so don't you all worry..." Mikan whispered. With that, she purposely lose her footing, falling to the ground, mean time, called her Kuro-chan and friends to carry her luggage to her base, not flying high since anyone could see it and especially the students could see and know where are one of their hideouts. So they ran.

Her heart beginning to sink, because she was going to leave Natsume and Hotaru, a few tears escaped.

"Its meant to be." She muttered, reassuring herself, in which she half succeeded.

She took a few steps forwards, not minding the screams of the students and currently echoing in her head.

"Wonderful, just wonderful sounds..." She said out loud, closing her eyes, relieving her past.

**Flasback**

_"Ahhh!!!!!!!! Sorry! I'll get it right this time! Sorry! I am sorry! I will do it once mo-AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shrieked when the whip came in contact with her skin harshly._

_"One last chance. If not, you can forget about living." Her grandfather threatened._

_"H-hai..." Mikan stood up shakily, looking at the dummy. She was never good at aiming. She always failed. But with extra effort, she could do it. She concentrated, relieving her pain and all of her other thoughts, only focused on the dummy in front of her. One of her comrades was holding the dummy, moving around fast, so that not only could Mikan perfect her aim but as well as her eyes and her ability to react fast._

**_Thud!_**

_"... Finally. Five minutes later, you come back." Her grandfather snarled. Mikan understood. She knew it was her grandfather's way of teaching her but she knew that he would NEVER kill her. He just wanted to push her forward. But her mother couldn't understand his way._

_So she hypnotised me to kill him. My very own grandfather._

**End of Flashback**

_I suffered more than them. This is nothing..._

Mikan thought.

_The fright when you killed someone for the first time._

_To not lose your sanity and do a spree killing._

_To endure harsh treatment._

_To train until I bleed A LOT then I stop._

_To not have any emotions._

_To not have any friends._

_To not let me live a normal life._

_To obey EVERY single wish of my family..._

"They don't know and they scream louder then me?" Mikan muttered.

_Round them up to the garden. Its big enough to contain everyone. _Mikan mentally send that to every AAO member. After that, she took her own sweet time to the garden, taking one step after three seconds.

"Hm... What a nice breeze, don't you think, mother?" Mikan smiled sweetly, knewing her mother was spying on her.

"... Yes." Yuka smiled.

"Lets go," Yuka took hold of her daughter's hand and so they made their way to the garden.


	6. The Endless Cycle of Hatred

Too short but I can't think out of any other elements to add in so enjoy, kay?

* * *

"... What do you plan on doing?" Natsume glared at one of the AAO members. Mikan had created replicas of her nullification alice, so that against the students or staffs, they could handle them without any worries. They still hadn't suspect Mikan to be in this plot. AAO members had used the binding alice to bind everyone up. Now they were waiting for their leader to come.

"N-natsume..." Ruka flinched. Natsume kept silent after that.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Anna whispered.

"..." Natsume grew alert. Something was off.

"Hey! Shut up!" One AAO member pointed his blade at Anna's neck making her shiver. She nodded slowly and he released her. Anna panted with fright, cold sweat starting to form at her forehead.

"You all right?" Nonoko asked. Anna nodded, face pale.

"Mikan-chan... Where in the world are you? Please be safe..." Yuu prayed silently. He too, was sweating.

"Mikan-chan is missing?" Harada Misaki hissed at Yuu. Where she popped up, no one knows, with Tsubasa at her side.

"Y-yeah." Yuu nodded.

"... Oh... Be safe..." Misaki muttered under her breath.

"I know she will be but... I can't help but have an uneasy feeling." Tsubasa said.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you would feel like that. You have a chance of being dead right here and now." Natsume glared at Tsubasa.

"Natsume, it itsn't the right time to fight now..." Ruka stopped the fight.

"Hn."

Just then, small footsteps could be heard. Getting louder, and louder, everyone kept silent, the whole school could hear those tiny footsteps, walking ever so slowly, along with one, louder. Perhaps bigger in size so the noise was louder.

"..." They reached, hidden in the shadows, the lamp lights in the school flicker every now and then, showing the very one face they didn't wished to see.

Mikan Sakura.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Of all people, they trusted her the most.

They loved her the most.

And she betrayed them.

"... Hatred," She started, everyone pricking their ears to listen. "Can never be gone. An endless cycle. You do me in, I do you in. Simple." She said ever so softly, yet enough for everyone to hear.

Yuka sighed. "Seperate the dangerous ability people to one side." AAO members obeyed, picking them out through their aura. Mikan created repliicas or the aura alice again.

"Yuka," The high school principal started. "I never expected you to be leader of the whole AAO."

"..." Yuka knelt down to his level.

"Its not me." It rang ever so clearly in his head like trickling water, hitting a puddle. He turned to Mikan, trembling.

"Mikan?"

"Yes." Yuka and Mikan amswered at the same time and that's when his world began to crack.


	7. No Matter What It Takes

Too short but I can't think out of any other elements to add in so enjoy, kay?

* * *

"Mikan-sama, is done." One AAO member called. Mikan nodded her head. She had her men put on the rosaries on the dangerous ability students. Mikan walked towards them.

"Those rosaries are special. You can't take them out. _A little warning to your little gang of this group_." She whispered the last sentence to the students of their ability, before muttering something to the elementary school principal before chuckling.

'Well, you know what to do next. This is a warning. If you try to do something like that again, well, too bad. They go BAM! Well, lets go people, we got much work to do." She clapped her hands and the whole of AAO disappeared in a flash and the ropes on Alice Academy disappeared. Everyone stood up in shock and murmurs, shouts, screaming, whispering, all could be heard from the student body.

"Mikan-chan, of all people..." Her uncle whispered.

"Yukihara-san, are you okay?" Asked the middle school principal.

"Yes, thank you for your concern." He bowed.

"No problem, lets just get the students back to their dorms. its late and we shall discuss about this tomorrow morning, okay?" She asked, indicating to the other two principals.

They nodded.

"Also, what did Mikan-chan say to you?"

"..."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Teachers, please tell the students to go back..." The high school principal ordered. Everything was done quickly.

While walking together, Mikan's 'friends' talked about her.

"O-of all people..." Anna sobbed, Kokoro patting her shoulder.

"I know, Anna-chan. Its too painful." Nonoko whispered. Tear marks on her face. She had long stopped crying.

"Mikan-chan... I can't believe her..." Yuu said.

"Where is Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun?" Anna asked Ruka.

"He said he wanted to be alone..." Ruka muttered. Anna nodded with understanding.

Tsubasa and the other Special Ability members trudged along with them. They were actually in university. (Readers probably wonder why they were together with Mikan's 'friends' when AAO attacked.) Alice University was actually just beside their school. Their uniform was the same except that it was yellow for the skirt and pants.

"Well, we'll go," Tsubasa said and their sempais left.

"Bye," Came from the seniors.

"Bye," Came from the juniors.

"..." It was silent, only footsteps could be heard and a bit of sobbing, which came from Anna and Nonoko.

_Mikan... Are you really on their side? _Hotarucould only feel nothing but despair and sadness at the moment.

_Mikan... Of all things, it just had to be you. But... _Natsume stopped walking for a moment.

_I'll find you(heart). I am sure we will be together._

_No matter what it takes...!_


	8. Blooming or Wilting?

Bear with me for this is a boring chapter.

* * *

"Please," the high school principal sighed, "tell us,"

"..." The elementary school principal was still hesitant.

"She said..." The other two principals shifted their chairs closer to him, bending their backs, putting their hand beside their ears.

"Huh?"

He sweat dropped.

"She... placed a bomb on the dangerous ability students."

Their eyes widened.

"So that I can no longer use them."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We will have to act carefully. There is no knowing what Mikan-chan may do. She may just all of a sudden decide to bomb the students." Hi said.

"I agree with you. We will have to act cautiously."

The meeting continued with more discussions about her and ended.

* * *

"I wonder if Natsume-kun is alright,"

"Don't know,"

Anna and Nonoko sighed at the same time.

"Don't worry too much," Yuu tried to say something to brighten the mood. Well, at least he tried.

"Natsume-kun must be totally worried for Mikan-chan!" Anna snapped at Yuu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yo!"

Three heads turned to see Kokoroyomi.

"Ah! Koko!" Anna smiled.

"How are you all feeling?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NOT FINE AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!" All three shouted, making Kokoroyomi sweat dropped.

"Uh ok... I'll just be go-" His sentence was cut short as the three bashed him up.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Their classmates flinch in terror, closing their eyes. Kokoroyomi's scream could only be depicted as deafening and girly.

* * *

"..." Mikan was staring at the blue sky, lazing about. Yuka had helped her daughter to do her duties just for today so she could relax. Of course, Yuka would send a report to her on what had happened during the meeting, any accident, blah blah blah.

_Are you looking at the same sky I am looking at, Natsume?_

Truly, she loved him. More than anything in this world. Not even AAO could compare. But, she had a duty to do. Her body represented over 10,000 people. She shared her body with the whole of AAO. Its no longer hers alone. She is their pillar of support. Their one and only. If she is gone, AAO will be gone. Almost all of them with alice, who bear hatred towards Alice Academy for whatever they done to them.

Betrayal.

Betrayal of their hearts.

Betrayed by people whom they trust. Their friends, their teachers, their lovers...

Truly, Mikan wanted to believe all was a misunderstanding but this is reality and she just had to face it.

Alone.

* * *

_She'll probably be staring at this sky._

Oh how well her dear boyfriend, Natsume knows her.

Oh how well he knows he was betrayed.

Oh how well his hatred grows for her mother to bound her to there.

Oh how well he hides his emotions.

Oh how well his love continues to grow for his special flower.

He knew her well. But who knows, he may be just looking at the fake. No one knows except Mikan herself.

_She'll probably think if I am staring at this sky. She would always do, when she is sad._

Oh how well he knows her.

Oh how well will his determination grow to find her...?

_Will the red rose blossom beautifully, shining brightly?_

_Or_

_Will the red rose bud wilt before it can reach its final stage?_

* * *

Well, I am done. For this chapter. I have seriously know idea how will this end. Well, go with the flow! I'll make sure I'll do a satisfying ending.


	9. The Eight Elemental Necklaces

Well, this is the next chapter so enjoy...

* * *

Mikan flicked her hair carelessly in the wind. She was ready to go in. Back to her usual life. The sound which grass makes when being stepped. Mikan paused walking.

"..." She turned to look at the scenery before her and a droplet of her tear slid down her face.

"Sayonara, my handsome flower..." With that, she walked off without turning her head back.

Back at the base, she went to her mother's room. She knocked on the door the moment she reached.

"Come in!" Came a muffled voice, because of the thick wooden door. Mikan let herself in.

"Mom," Yuka nodded her head.

"The Elders decided we will observe Alice Academy for a while and observe their movements. More guards would be on duty. If they attack ANY of our members, kill the one who killed them. Also, we planned on having another base. We discussed about the location and we decided that it would be under one of the train stations but we just have not decided which one, that's all. We were hoping for your opinion. You are the leader after all," Yuka sighed.

"Can I have a look on which stations you chose?" Yuka handed Mikan a piece of paper.

"The red dot is Alice Academy and the green dots are the ideal places."

"..." Mikan scanned the place before speaking, "The two top ones are too far away. Our members will get tired when travelling."

"But still, we must be far away from the academy."

"True... Lets take this one!" Mikan pointed hear to the middle of japan as Alice Academy was located at the very south.

"I'll notify the Elders." Yuka nodded her head.

"One more thing," Yuka said.

"Hm...?"

"..."

"...?" Mikan raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, I would like to talk about the eight elemental necklaces..." Yuka said hesitantly.

"..." Mikan was silent after the last three words were said.

"The ones that were supposed to be on the tablet we have when together will rule the world?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"The people who are supposed to protect it are scattered all over the world and are unable to find them. Except a few." Yuka sighed.

"We have the lightning necklace."

"Me." Mikan fiddled with the black stringed necklace with a simple pendant in the shape of a lightning.

"We have found the one with the ice necklace."

"Where?"

"Our members are picking him up."

"Which are the ones found?"

"Other than ice, there's fire and darkness."

"Are there more?"

"No."

"I see. Try to convince every single one. We can't lose. Not now."

"Of course."

"Anymore I should know?"

"Hm... Nope!"

"I see, thanks. Bye."

"Bye bye sweetie~!"

"..." Mikan closed the door to her mother's room and walked off slowly, wandering aimlessly around the base, not knowing where to go. After a few hours, she decided to go back to her room.

Lying on her bed, deep in thought, she shook off her thoughts and decided to sleep until dinner was served.

* * *

_Neh neh... Natsume! Aren't the Sakuras pretty?_

**Not as pretty as you.**

_Look! I want to be as pretty as them!_

**You already are prettier then them.**

_We will be together forever, neh?_

**Of course, that will happen when I find you.**

_I love you, Natsume!_

**I love you too, Mikan.**

Her words, that affected him greatly. His silent answers. They were all part of their memories that they had shared together.

When will they be together once more?

Will Mikan abandon AAO?

Will their relationship be the same once more?

When will the war ever stop?

Will AAO rule the world with the eight elemental necklaces?

What in the world are the eight elemental necklaces?

Will AAO disperse after they gained their goal?

How much bloodshed would be needed till everything is over?

What is needed to be sacrificed till everything stops?

So many unanswered, so many unwanted questions, so many people not facing reality.

WHEN WILL EVERYTHING STOP?

* * *

This story is longer then expected. But I will complete it so don't worry.


	10. Rose

Gohee! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_One Week Later...(Since the last chapter)_**

A twinkle. The pale blue snowflake gleamed under moonlight. For some reason, this snowflake was unusual.

It was encrusted with small tiny white crystals, real one, at the very tips of the snowflake and was emitting a eerie light. One whom is not chosen for it, would die if they ever try to touch it. So, NO WEARING.

It looked too real to be a fake so why in the world is it lying, on a man's chest, with a black string attached. So weird, yet so right. It was meant to be there.

With silver spiky hair and grey eyes, along with a hot body, wearing a black suit and brown mens' shoes. Too hot, hotter then when you were dumped into a volcano that was already erupting. But, not as hot as Natsume.

The man shifted his body for more comfort inside the black classy limo, above the first grade light brown leather.

"Are we there yet? This is so irritating."

"Soon," The driver replied calmly.

"Ahhhh... So boring..." The man crossed his legs, in a laid back position, hands behind his head.

"Hm... I wanna see Mi-chan again. I miss her. Hm...? Another one?" The man glanced at the identical limo who was just beside the one he was in even though its not his. Slowly, the opposite limo's window slid down which was in front of the man's face, revealing a female with long straight fiery red hair and amber eyes, and her neck showing a black string, tied up with a pendant in the shape of a flame and a ruby red diamond jewel in the middle of the flame and a pink dress which you would use only when you go for high class parties.

"Ohh..? Yo, Ri-chan!" His grinned at her the moment his window slid down.

An angry appeared on 'Ri-chan's' face.

"Its Rika! Toudou Rika! How many times do I have to tell you!?" She glared at him.

"Gee hee hee..."

"Hey, don't forget me." A man appeared on Rika's side.

"Ah..."

"... So you were awake." Rika smiled evilly.

"... Yeah?" The man asked uncertainly, now valuing his life more for now.

"Takata Yami!!!!!!!!!" Rika used her legs with had high heels on, hit him repeatedly at the back, which just increased the pain.

"Owww!!!! Stop! Okay, I'm sorry!" So Rika stopped, pitying him a bit.

"Ugh..." The black haired man groaned.

Yami had hair like Rika's except it was black and the fringe was slid to one side unlike hers which she had let natural, covering her forehead. Coal black eyes, and an equally hot body as the man with a snowflake necklace except his necklace had a crescent moon which was black and was wearing a grey suit. Either way, his looks could match the man.

"Hey there, long time no see, Fuwara Yuuki." Yami smirked.

Yuuki smirked too, "The same could be said."

"By the way, why are you and Ri-chan together?" Rika refrained from punching him with the help of the restrain of Yami.

"We left for New York together, after all, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Yami said.

"I see, makes sense," Yuuki placed a fist on his palm making Rika and Yami sweatdrop.

"We are here," Said their drivers. So they got out.

As big as ever.

So like Mikan, she purchased a huge mansion, a big as a hotel. So to house most members here.

Rika looked at the nameplate and traced it.

_Rose Mansion_

It was the new hideout as well as the headquarters. With the help of the speed alice as well as many other alices, they completed it... in a week.

"A pretty name. Very suiting too," Rika stated, eyes trailing everywhere as she sees red roses, like vines, curling up everywhere among the gates and fences, along the metal bars.

The mansion on itself, had quite a number of pink roses, around it too.

"I was told there was a garden here and will most probably be filled with roses of don't know what colour and since Mi-chan is obsessed with roses, everything in the mansion has got to do with roses. I am not surprised if the cutlery, curtains, bedsheets, vases and EVERYTHING has roses or SOMETHING to do with roses!" Yuuki commented.

"... As obsessed as always. She probably wears rose perfume and maybe even her clothes..." Yami muttered.

* * *

"Ahchoo!" Mikan sneezed.

"Someone must be talking bad about me," She groaned, sniffling, about to rub her nose.

"Don't do that! What if your nose becomes flat?!" Yuka smacked her hand.

"It won't! My bones fixed!" Mikan sniffed, a bit pissed off.

"Bless you," Yuka handed her a piece of tissue.

"Thanks. If I ever find out, I'll chop them up and feed them to dogs!" Mikan's eyes blazed with fury.

"Ah ha ha ha..." Yuka sweatdropped.

"Just don't try to flatten your nose next time okay?"

"..."

* * *

"Well, here we go," Yuuki shrugged. He pressed the bell and the gates opened slowly, without a single creak.

"Seriously, she is a perfectionist!" Yami said.

They entered the mansion and the doors closed behind them followed by the gates.

* * *

Well, we will see what happens next. There's more to come and it won't be endning so soon. Maybe a year later will nd or something...


	11. Cursed

Gohee! Enjoy this chapter! For missing out so much on this story, I do a few chapters before jumping back to Fallen Angel.

* * *

"Here's your tea, sirs and madam." A maid served the three.

"Thank you," Rika muttered while Yuuki and Yami nodded their head in a way of thanks.

If you are wondering why the maid didn't squeal, it because Mikan, as a 'scientist' created a potion with the help of the chemistry alice she copied off created a potion that you will not go gaga over hot boys. So will the gays. By the way, those maids and gays did it willingly because their resolution for Mikan was more so they just let it happen. In their eyes, they would be any other normal boys. The potion will not work unless Mikan gives them the antidote which is until they have thoroughly beat Alice Academy down till they can't stand up.

So, they gathered the the eight elemtal necklaces for a reason. But for some reason, where in the world are the other four?

And besides, its causing tremendous stress towards Mikan's body which is not exactly good. Currently, Mikan was desperate to find the other four. She needed them.

"I see you have arrived safely," They turned to see Mikan, in a plain white dress and black boots walking towards them.

"I don't see any roses," Rika hissed at Yuuki and Yami.

"..." All three were too stunned because Mikan wasn't wearing any rose perfume nor was there any patterns of roses on her outfit.

"Sigh... I am not so obsessed like last time." Mikan sighed deeply.

"Anyway, I need all of the help I can get." They became serious.

"Lets go to my room."

"Yay, I get to see Mi-chan's room!" Yuuki cheered.

_I've given up on this hope guy!_

Mikan walked off, pissed and them following her.

The moment they were in her room, she quickly closed her curtains, which did not leave any room for sunlight to come in so she turned on the lights and then she locked the door to her room, tensing everyone.

"Mi-chan...?" Yuuki asked, concerned about her.

"... I need your help in defeating Alice Academy." Mikan said when she sat down on her bed and the three had gotten seats.

"Why? As the best among The Eight, you could have easily done it, with or without the enitre of AAO's help." Rika asked, now curious as to why.

"Besides, your true goal isn't them but the ESP and Persona right?" Yami asked.

"... Right. I copied the time travel alice so I know what really happened that night. But..."

"...?" The other three pressed in to listen.

"I once accidentally offended a god." Mikan confessed, sighing deeply. "f only that hadn't happen, the war would not have dragged on for so long!"

"..."

"..."

"... P-pardon...?" Rika asked once more to be sure.

"I won't repeat. I know you heard me." Mikan cleared her throat.

"I offended him, Zeus."

"Of all gods..." Yami gasped.

"How?" Yuuki pressed on.

"I've killed thousands. Zeus, who was angry as gods were the ones who first created humans, upset a human destroying another human and so on. Because I am one of The Eight, he was 'concerned'."

"Continue," Rika nodded her head while Mikan decided to take in a huge breath.

"He cursed me, losing my rights to use my abilities as the lightning user as well as the other seven."

"But we could still use our powers..." Rika light out a flame out of know where.

"Let me finish first! He only allow you to use five percent of our powers since only one of us has vast powers, enough to destroy a country, so if the eight of us combine, that we be eight countries which just mean more bloodshed. He would free us, only if we combine forces, to beat down Alice Academy once and for all. More specifically. He ORDERED me to defeat Persona and the ESP since he himself was a bit worried more lives would be lost if he still let them live. And you know, the whole school will definitely protect them, willingly or not. My alices were also affected, except for my combat ability." Mikan finished in one breath, as fast as she could as she was losing air. She inhaled deeply while she let the three to take time to accept the fact.

"I can still use them to a certain limit." Mikan sighed.

"Is there any training room?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course. Go there," Mikan pushed. They still couldn't believe it. They had to test it out to see of Mikan was talking the truth.

* * *

Really, everything just seemed dull and it just keeps getting more dull ever since Mikan betrayed them and no one was smiling. They lost their joy. Natsume wouldn't show it no matter what.

They could do nothing right now.

They don't know where she is nor their hideouts.

They couldn't do a single thing due to Mikan's nullification.

They have eye bags, puffy eyes, getting thinner. It just keeps getting 'better and better'.

But of course, everyone knew Natsume suffered the most. Colours. The colours in his life were fading, changing once back to its original colours, black, white and grey.

"Where are you going, Natsume-kun?" Anna asked worried when he decided to go out of the classroom. Their teacher wasn't around.

He ignored her and continued on, without Ruka. Ruka had decided to stay in class, much too tired to go anywhere. Both physically and mentally.

Natsume slammed the door and left.

"Natsume-kun..." Nonoko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him alone. He needs his space."

"She's right," Yuu nodded his head. His eye bags, extreme obvious and the stress and the tiredness in his eyes were reflected.

"Okay..." Anna went back to her seat with Nonoko.

Natsume was at his Sakura tree once more, on the branch. He slowly closed his eyes, the breeze playing with his hair but he couldn't enjoy it. Not when Mikan had stepped out from his life.

Just what can he do, for Mikan?

He looked at the rosary which he got. What was it? She whispered something to the ESP but... what? What in the world is this rosary? Bam? Yeah, she said that. So if he ever tries to take it out, he will go kaboom? He didn't know. Irritated, he slept, on the tree, too tired to think.

* * *

"I-impossible!" Yami was sweating heavily along with Rika and Yuuki.

"I was talking the truth. But you didn't believe me but that's understandable." Mikan shrugged while she took a seat on the sofa in the training room.

"Where's your necklace?" Yuuki asked, noticing.

"Which?"

"The one with the red gem! You always wore that!" (Refer to chapter three.)

"That was before I gained the other one. look," Mikan pointed at her necklace. Hers didn't had a gem.

"Where is it?" Yuuki frowned.

"It disappeared, meaning I was the cause of this curse that had befallen on us. I wonder if the others realise..."

"..."

"Go freshen up." The three trudged off. They couldn't blame her. They weren't any better. They themselves at least killed a hundred but not as many as her. Even combind, Mikan still won in this aspect.

Ever since Mikan had taken the position as leader, Yuka became extreme nice to her. No longer cold but instead quite cheery. (If readers have keep note of every single little detail, they would know.)

But really, Mikan was scared. She still loved Natsume. She couldn't betray Yuka nor Natsume. She killed her own grandfather because she was hypnotised and sat on his throne. She killed thousands, innocent or not. She betrayed the 'friends' and 'boyfriend' whom she had come to love dearly. She was going to kill two more people before this war will finally end.

"Mi-chan?" Mikan snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"Mi-chan, lets go," Yuuki offered his hand. She took it and they left.

Leaving them alone, Mikan went back to her room. Lying on her bed, she sighed.

_Before I realised it, I've killed over a thousand. Ah... How twisted..._

* * *

Well, heres some info...

**Mikan Sakura:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, somtimes, taking advantage because of that. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, thats when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He's 17._


	12. Umeno Hikari

Gohee! Enjoy this chapter! For missing out so much on this story, I do a few chapters before jumping back to Fallen Angel.

* * *

A female in an alley which was quite dark, back bent, panting real hard, her long straight long silky light purple hair tied in a low pony tail, wearing a a bartender outfit, the standard black skirt and vest with a white blouse as black pumps. She had a deco on her neck. A necklace, pendant in the shape of a circle in yellow, the sun. A yellow crystal in the middle. Rain. It drenched her, and her clothes now clung tightly to her, and the dirt on her body and face dripped off her. She seemed to take in deep breaths.

Her gold(fake) name tag, so shiny, _Umeno Hikari, _gleamed quite well in the dark alley.

"Why!?" She panted real hard, and banged her fist against the wall that supported her weight.

"Once more!" She tried to conjure a big sphere of yellow light resulting in a small one.

"Shit!" She banged a fist once more against the poor wall which had never offended her.

"Ah... time to go back to work..." She glanced at her water proof watch. She hated going back to her working place.

Many guys eyes at her lustfully, like a lion eyeing a piece of fresh meat. She hated it. She wanted to rip off those guys' eyes. She killed hundreds before, she could do it again but she always refrained from doing so. But, she wanted to keep a low profile.

Besides, rumours which she hear from people who _whisper _which she can hear due to her super hearing, heard the lightning user, part of the Eight, was looking for the rest of The Eight. Reasons, she didn't know. Nor did those people. But then, an idea struck her.

_Mikan is the smartest among the eight of us. She should know why what happened... Or she is the cause of what happened._

Hikari's eyes turned to small slits.

She had just decided. She would pay a visit to the leader, Mikan Azumi.

* * *

Well, here's some info...

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. She's 19._


	13. The Other Three

Gohee! Enjoy this chapter! For missing out so much on this story, I do a few chapters before jumping back to Fallen Angel.

* * *

Water, earth, light, and wind. Those were the remaining ones.

Mikan had spread the rumours in the underground world so that they would know. She looked at the four in the photo they took when they first became The Eight.

Umeno Hikari. The purple haired female with grey eyes. User of light.

Ayaka Mitsu. A pink haired female with red eyes. User of wind.

Mizuki Kyousuke. A blue haired male with golden eyes. User of water.

Kanazaki Ryou. A green haired male with violet eyes. User of earth.

A knocked was heard.

"Mikan-sama, Umeno-sama has arrived."

"Ok." With that, footsteps could be heard which soon fade.

Mikan took one more look at the photo.

"Maybe, it isn't so bad after all. We get to see each other again and we might know something more then we ever expected," Mikan smiled and left after closing the door to her room.

* * *

Hot water sprayed down his back. Clutching his head, as though he was having a headache even though he has none.

He tried to play around with the water, resulting in it falling back to the floor. He had problems with his ability of water.

Turning off the shower, feeling quite irritated, he stepped out. Drying his body and hair with a towel, his phone rang.

_"Kyou-chan?"_

"Don't call me that."

_"Hm... I still will! Anyway, today's lifeguard is sick. Could you fill him in?"_

"... Yeah." Sighing, 'Kyou-chan' ran his fingers through his hair.

_"That's great!" _He could tell the female, his boss was smiling on the other side.

"Bye." With that, he hung up and got ready to go to a swimming complex as a lifeguard.

At the swimming complex, he signed his name,

_Mizuki Kyousuke_

Rumours, rumours.

Kyousuke always heard them and this time its not the first. People always need to relax and that doesn't mean underground people do not like to relax in a swimming complex.

Once again, he heard two words, Mikan Azumi, and from there he knew.

She had to be the cause on why he can't control water properly.

Its time to pay her visit.

_

* * *

_

"Hm... Grow little plants, grow~!" A green haired man hummed while watering the seedlings in the greenhouse.

Slow moving and calm music was being played on a music player, just for the plants.

"Kanazaki Ryou!"

"Hm..." The green haired man, now known as Kanazaki Ryou turned his head.

"Thank you for always helping me out in my greenhouse. Ever since you came, the plants seemed more healthier." His boss smiled.

"No no, I like plants." Ryou shook his head, laughing.

"Keep up the good work and there will be a bonus," His boss smiled.

"Oh yay!" Ryou jumped up like a little kid. His boss chuckled.

"Well, bye!"

"Uh huh! Bye!" Ryou waved.

The moment his boss left, his demeanour changed.

"Huhu... Why can't I manipulate plants as easily as I did in the past?" Ryou cried anime tears.

Leaving his boss' place, he went to a bar and so he heard the same rumours as Hikari.

Time to go to Rose Mansion for some answers.

* * *

Ayaka Mitsu was currently pissed but she could do nothing. She was hot, she wanted a big wind but there was only a breeze.

As a yoga teacher, she was currently teaching yoga while at the same time being pissed off from being unable to control the wind that came from the window in her school.

"Sensei, what a nice breeze, neh?" Mitsu turned to look at one of her students.

"Y-yeah. Please concentrate." Her eyebrow twitched.

"Hai..." Her student seemed oblivious to her being upset at the moment.

After class had ended, while walking through alleys back to her house, she heard big burly men say,

"It is said the lighting user is looking for the other seven."

And that was all she need. Slipping past those men, and back home with a cup of coffee in hand, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Well, here's some info...

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. She's 19._

**Mizuki Kyousuke:**

_Works as a lifeguard. Knew Mikan always liked to get into trouble and so from there, he knew she had to be the cause. He's 22._

**Kanazaki Ryou:**

_Works as a gardener with a good and rich boss. Loves plants alot. He's quite childish and is 20._

**Ayaka Mitsu:**

_As a yoga teacher, she seeks the harmonious ways to let oneself be calm. Irritated when she can't control the wind properly. She's 21. _


	14. United

Okay, I am really feeling great at the moment! PLEASE REMEMBER TO DO THE POLL FOR MY STORIES OKAY? See if you like Fallen Angel or Hidden Leader more.

* * *

In a room, which is quite big, furnished well with a few patterns of roses due to the owner's liking of roses very much and the bright curtains, with spirals for design but right now, a place to relax, this room, doesn't seem quite right for relaxation right now, not when everyone in there is in a foul mood.

"Why...?" A female glared at Mikan.

"Hm..." Mikan had her legs crossed elegantly, sipping her first grade tea from a cup with a picture of vines binding the tea cup which had quite a bit of steam coming from it. No roses, Mikan's obsession had definitely lessen since last time. She's older right now so its has toned down quite a bit.

"Well, you know Lord Zeus. He loves humans and hates them to fight amongst themselves just because of the race and so on. He wants harmony in spirit, body and so on... You know." She shrugged her shoulders. It couldn't be helped. Not this time anyway.

Five of The Eight has gathered and Umeno Hikari, the user of light has just heard what has happened and is definitely not pleased.

"Who ask you to kill so many?!?!?!" Hikari slammed her fist on to the table and all except Mikan looked shocked. She long expected something like this should have happened.

"Can't be helped, they were in the way." Mikan replied calmly. Just as always, her cool is there.

"Just like that... You took away their lives...?" Hikari's eyes hidden behind her bangs. Mikan frowned sadly.

"You know I never think when I fight. I am too scared to regain my conscious. To realise you were the one who killed them, soaked in blood, you, the only survivor..." Mikan couldn't carry on and she rubbed her temple.

"Don't be ridiculous Hikari..." Mikan said softly.

"We were meant to spill blood to keep people in line."

"Still-" Hikari wanted to say some more but she was interrupted.

"Not too many... Right...?" Mikan finished for her. It was too late anyway.

"Once done, cannot be undone. We just have to help her." Rika cut in. She placed a comforting hand on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan came in contact with the hand, gripping it tightly. A bit of comfort, she needed that. No matter how strong she seem to be, in the end, behind the curtains, there will be a normal girl crying to her mother or friends for comfort.

"... You put bombs on them?" Hikari said, calming down a little. Just a little.

"Yes. So they wouldn't fight. There's no need to kill them." Especially him..." Mikan's eyes soften and she gently took up her cup of tea again and brought to her cherry-like lips for another little sip at it.

"Him?" Including Yuuki, Rika and Yami this time, in sync with Hikari.

"... The one man I love," She wasn't afraid to say. She was proud of it. There's no need to have shame in loving someone.

"You place a bomb on him?" Rika asked to be sure.

"Yes." Mikan nodded her head in reassurance. No matter what, she wouldn't pull the trigger anyway. They already knew that but Yuuki... His world is starting to crack.

"That's all I can say for now," Mikan abruptly standing up.

"Have a good rest. I'll be going off... Somewhere." Mikan left the room quickly with light footed steps and shut the door behind her quietly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you think she was going to welcome the others?" Rika piped.

"... Maybe..." Yami said.

"Oh. Let's go roam about!" Yami nodded his head and left with Rika.

"I never knew..." Yuuki started but Hikari cut him off.

"Don't go sentimental on me now, Yuuki. It has been a few years since we last saw her. Anything could happen." Hikari snapped.

"..."

"..."

"I am going to my room." Yuuki left and now it was just Hikari.

"What a emotional guy."

Hikari turned to the plate of fruits on the table and took an apple.

"If your love doean't love you, you move on."

And with that, she bit into the apple with a crunch.

* * *

"Glad you are here, Kyousuke-san, Ryou-san," Mikan welcomed them with open arms. Kyousuke with a glare and Ryou, waving at her.

"Hello, Mikan-chan! We came here ..." Ryou grinned.

"Yes, I know, follow me and I'll explain."

"It better be good," Kyousuke growled.

"As mean as ever," Mikan smiled. "Follow me,"

Obviously, they weren't pleased but there was nothing they could do. With a few hisses, spats, arguing and fighting, they calmed down. Now, it was only Mitsu left who has not come.

The Eight has gathered, all except Mitsu. They were in the hallway, waiting for her.

On the polished chair, sat Kyousuke, frowning as usual.

"Where is she? Does she think that she is the queen? Making us wait for her?" He complained.

"Hah! Whatdaya know, the Complain King is here!" Mitsu, with her pink hair swaying with the wind, tapping her foot, arms crossed with an upset expression.

"Oh, Mitsu!" Mikan clapped her hands.

"I am so glad you are here!"

"Glad to be," Mitsu sneered. And so, the others froze.

Among them, she was the most scariest.

* * *

Hm... Yeah. I know this chapter is boring. But it is a little... Stupid for this chapter. Bear with me once again, okay?

THE POLL, THE POLL???

Well, here's some info...

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan which has now turned into love. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. Doesn't believe in one sided love and she is not the sentimental type. She doesn't trust love as well. She's 19._

**Mizuki Kyousuke:**

_Works as a lifeguard. Knew Mikan always liked to get into trouble and so from there, he knew she had to be the cause. He is not on good terms with Mitsu. He's 22._

**Kanazaki Ryou:**

_Works as a gardener with a good and rich boss. Loves plants alot. He's quite childish and is 20._

**Ayaka Mitsu:**

_As a yoga teacher, she seeks the harmonious ways to let oneself be calm. Irritated when she can't control the wind properly. She is not on good terms with Kyousuke. She is the scariest among The Eight despite her good looks. She's 21._


	15. The Decided Plan and Regrets

Okay, I am really feeling great at the moment! PLEASE REMEMBER TO DO THE POLL FOR MY STORIES OKAY? See if you like Fallen Angel or Hidden Leader more.

* * *

"So really, care to explain?" Mitsu glared at Kyousuke while directing her question at Mikan. The others sweatdropped. They were now in one of the guest rooms, this time explaining the situation to Mitsu.

"So um... You know... Hehehe..." Mikan laughed nervously. Then, she clapped her hands in a praying manner. "Please! Help me!!!!"

"If I were you, I would most probably be in the same state as you so I can pretty much understand..." Mitsu rubbed her temple as Mikan's eyes glowered.

"Oh! How wonderful!"

"But from here, what are we suppose to do?" Mitsu sighed. "You've not planned that out, correct?"

"...Yes." Mikan answered her hesitantly and bowed her head in shame.

"I knew it!" Mitsu slapped her forehead. The others shook their heads. They had long expected this to happen.

"So can you please think of it right now?" Yami sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I can't." Mikan replied immediately after the question was shot at her.

"And why?" Rika frowned at Mikan. Whatever in the world is Mikan thinking?

"I must prepare the new location for my hideout." She explained calmly.

"How long?" Kyousuke shot at her.

"Oh uh..." Mikan counted her fingers. "Ten weeks!" She showed them her ten fingers.

"That short?" Yuuki raised his eyebrow. He was expecting more.

"Well, there's the help of the alices..." Mikan look like she was thinking, her cogs spinning round and round extreme fast.

"I suppose so." Yuuki shrugged. He really couldn't be bothered with something that was not connected to him. He didn't mind it being a bit longer if it means he get to spend more time with Mikan.

"So in ten weeks, we strike." Rika said.

"Yes." Mikan nodded her head.

"Do we a give a warning?" Yuuki piped.

"I don't think so. The faster this situation ends, the better." Yami said.

"So strike them from behind?" Hikari confirmed.

"I find it a bit cowardly," Ryou spoke shyly.

"There's no link and it can't be helped." Kyousuke said, lifting his cup of tea to his perfectly shaped lips... of a guy of course. But Mitsu...

"Girlie lips." She muttered and Kyousuke spat out his tea. Ah... The wonderful delicious tea that just at a nice temperature... Was wasted.

"What is that suppose to mean, with that irregular lips of yours?" He glared at her and Mitsu glared back. Of course, her lips were just as perfect. And so another fight ensues...

"Please don't fight..." Mikan tried to calm them down but to no avail. The others just left the room with only the three there.

"Please, are you blind? Look at lips better. They are of a natural healthy cherry colour!" Mitsu argued.

"Don't be ridiculous! No matter how you look at my lips, they are perfectly normal! In a manly way of course!" Kyousuke retorted.

"Oh, please! Don't argue! Why must you two always argue at the wrong timing!?"

* * *

Some things are just so hard to comprehend and accept. Yeah, Natsume is having a hard time. Unusual but remember, he is still human. Gripping hard onto the 'necklace' which Mikan left as a 'present' for all of the dangerous ability people. The last thing that she left for him. But it may cost him his life. If he continues to believe in her.

"Natsume." Natsume turned to look at a man in a black coat and black suit... The whole outfit was black including the boots except the mask that was white.

"Persona," Natsume frowned. Persona was one of the last people he wanted to see right now and forever, even in death.

"Yes." He nodded his head and took a few steps closer to Natsume so he won't have to raise his voice to talk to Natsume.

"What?" Natsume glared at Persona with his ever burning ruby red eyes.

"The ESP calls all dangerous ability people to his office." Persona replied cooly, without much emotion. He couldn't be bothered with teens' tantrums.

"..." With that, Natsume got up from the Sakura tree that he marked as his.

"Don't touch the tree." With these last few words, he left in a dash leaving a trail of dust behind and Persona whose face still remained passive.

Reaching the ESP's office, he knocked before entering.

"Hello," The ESP grinned at him. The other students were already there including Youichi. But... Where are their rosaries?

"Onii-chan," Natsume walked over to Youichi, hugging him and then turning to look at the ESP.

"I know you already know by looking at them but I still want to say this: We've found a way to remove the rosaries." Natsume's world didn't turn brighter after hearing this piece of news. Neither did it turn darker.

The ESP aimed something at him and the rosary came off.

"Now, we can counter her... What a devious girlfriend you have, neh Natsume?" The ESP grinned a cheshire cat like grin at him.

Natsume didn't respond to the question, keeping silent.

* * *

Imai Hotaru stared into space at her lab. It has been like this since Mikan left. Amanatsu cleverly left her alone or she may do something drastic.

Her ball of sunshine gone, disappeared from her cold, lonely and dark world. It was pitch black. Hotaru didn't let go of that light. The light let go of her. Her light dimmed and then soon, it was out.

Firefly. That was the meaning of her name. Wasn't she suppose to brighten up a dark place? So why was she not doing so? Instead, a firefly needs another type of light to help light itself up because its body was not functioning well most probably.

Pathetic.

Hotaru gave a bitter smirk. She knew something was going on with Mikan, at the very least. Not only that, she had a good feeling. A very good feeling.

She then scanned at Ruka's embarassing photos. Back to work to doing her job so after this whole event is over, she will sell it.

It was perfect, she sighed, brightening up a little and then scanning her surroundings then she left the lab for more photos.

* * *

Leaving the office with Youichi, Natsume went back to the Sakura tree. He was feeling guilty for not taking of Youichi. He was also depressed but that was not the way. He neglected Youichi as a result and so he wanted to make it up with Youichi.

Youichi wasn't feeling very well when Mikan left. Worse then him, he kept having constant fever which just went up and down frequently, he was lifeless and her hardly had any energy.

So spending some quality time is the best.

Ruka too, he had been ignoring him. He will have to apologise, once this charade was over. Maybe everything would be back to normal.

Mikan by his side, everyone was well and happy.

Yes, that would be ideal... But would it come true?

* * *

Hm... Yeah. I know this chapter is boring. But it is a little... Stupid for this chapter. Bear with me once again, okay?

THE POLL, THE POLL???

Well, here's some info... By the way, it has been updated.

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She can be stupid at times as well as being dense and her common sense in here is a little way off. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan which has now turned into love. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. Doesn't believe in one sided love and she is not the sentimental type. She doesn't trust love as well. She's 19._

**Mizuki Kyousuke:**

_Works as a lifeguard. Knew Mikan always liked to get into trouble and so from there, he knew she had to be the cause. He is not on good terms with Mitsu. He's 22._

**Kanazaki Ryou:**

_Works as a gardener with a good and rich boss. Loves plants alot. He's quite childish and is 20._

**Ayaka Mitsu:**

_As a yoga teacher, she seeks the harmonious ways to let oneself be calm. Irritated when she can't control the wind properly. She is not on good terms with Kyousuke. She is the scariest among The Eight despite her good looks. She's 21._


	16. A Silly Plan and a Forgotten Device

**_IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ BEFORE MOVING ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!_**

I read through this story and I found out some things did not make sense and so I am here to explain.

_The Eight was originally created by the Gods, to actually be ambassadors for the Gods and to pass the Gods' message to humans. 800,000 humans(because there's eight elements) on Earth had a dream about Zeus, telling them what he wished for them to do, what they are to do. Then, these people are to assemble in a certain part of the world and are pit into fights. So, Mikan, Yuuki, Mitsu, Kyousuke, Ryou, Rika, Yami and Hikari were chosen from all those fights._

_They were also given permission to take charge of most things going around on Earth but they refused but had their own reasons on why. The Eight disappeared and people like Mitsu, Kyousuke and Ryou went into hiding. The others were just doing their own stuff, not afraid to not let the Gods know they were in this place or in that place. But sometimes, they would do their job properly._

_In the world, every human has a element in their body and was with them since birth. It can be any element but Ice, lightning and wind are rare. The others are pretty common especially fire and water._

_As for Mikan, she had to take care of AAO so she couldn't be bothered with the rest of the world. So in other words, she went into hiding but for a different reason._

_They were suppose to secretly help pass on messages from the Gods and so on but Mitsu, Kyousuke and Ryou never did. Ryouwas too busy with his love for plants, rather than humans. Kyousuke just wanted to be by himself with water and Mitsu seeks to find harmony in herself and wandered off._

_In the fight for the position on The Eight, they killed many including innocents especially Mikan. Zeus who had not expected this to happen was upset since he love humans. So he cursed The Eight to repent by defeating some humans on Earth for he was worried that they may harm the rest of the world. But of course news reached Mikan first since she was the leader and she had to pass on the message to the others by herself._

_So that's how they land into this predicament which is troubling Mikan very much._

_But now, she has changed into a much more compassionate human so she is pretty much okay._

So, now you can read the next chapter, with less confusion. ^^

_

* * *

_

**_Ten weeks later... From the past chapter_**

It was truly irritating.

Mikan kept frowning. Yuuki, Rika and Yami stared at her in concern. It was breakfast time and the new hideout has just been completed and they were at there. Kyousuke and Mitsu were too busy fighting with each other with a bit of food and verbally. Ryou was enjoying the food too much to notice what was going around him.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Mikan snapped out from her thoughts. Rika looked worried.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mikan." Yami said smartly.

"... Alice Academy has started their move." Mikan said slowly and unsurely.

Rika and Yami blinked once and twice.

Yuuki seemed impassive.

Kyousuke and Mitsu's attention were given to Mikan after that sentence.

Ryou just kept stuffing himself with food, but this time listening to Mikan.

"..." Mikan knew everybody didn't know what to say.

"And we are on the move as well, starting from now." She said cooly, as though nothing had happened.

"... Okay, but what do we do?" Rika asked. Ryou slowed down his speed of eating, this time to a normal pace. Kyousuke laid back on the chair for full comfort while Mitsu decided to be tense and straighten her back, sitting like how a lady should except the tense part. Yami poked a chocolate muffin with his fork and bit into it, eyeing Mikan at the same time. Yuuki bit into the bread laid in front of his plate.

"The ESP killed too many of my men and I can't use them this time but with just the eight of us and a few hundred men, we can do it." Mikan said.

"Even if our power has been cut down which is more than half?" Kyousuke challenged and Mikan shifted her gaze to him, meeting straight into the eye without flinching or blinking.

"Yes. Even with the help of the students who have regained their fighting ability." Gasps could be heard.

"How?" Yuuki narrowed his eyes. Kyousuke became tense and stop his body from relaxing on the comfy chair. Yami stopped halfway in eating his muffin and Ryou paused his eating.

"Why?"

"Apparently, one of my men who was in the ambush came out alive and told me that the students are fighting with their alices so its obvious the ESP found a way to remove it. Besides, what can a few hundred students and adults each do?" Mikan sipped her morning tea calmly.

"I see." Hikari nodded her head understandingly.

"I can't be bothered with strategies and all but my mother will kill me for this so, our plan is this," Mikan said and everybody leaned forward to her.

"The few hundred men are actually just for some fencing. They are to surround the school so as to make sure the ESP won't escape. I copied numerous of my nullification alice and I will be giving one to them each, just in case. For the eight of us, we just charge through the students and find Persona and the ESP." Mikan explained.

"... What a silly way to do things but I can no longer be bothered." Mitsu sighed and the others agreed. Mikan sweatdropped.

"I can no longer be bothered. That's why I made a silly plan."

"Lets just do as you say. If the ESP escapes, we will know where to find him. And Persona will be with him for sure," Mitsu smirked.

"Yes, he is still a threat to humans, with or without his alice and even if he was not brain washed by the ESP. Never have I thought that he would be controlled by the ESP until your report was given to your mother." Kyousuke said.

"You peeked?"

"Yeah. When she wasn't around in her room."

"You are sneaky and sly."

"I take that as a compliment."

"How do you know where the ESP is even if he escapes, Mitsu?" Yami asked, curious. Mitsu smirked.

"Lord Zeus gave me something interesting." Everyone pricked their ears.

"I forgot it until now. The ESP's aura and scent can be detected with a special device. I was suppose to give it to Mikan but I forgot." She stuck out her tongue.

The others except Ryou glared at her and she glared back at them.

"... Nevermind, lets just continue our breakfast and Mitsu, you will pass me the device later." Mikan sighed.

Ryou no longer listened and continued with his eating. So, the others followed him suit.

* * *

THE POLL, THE POLL???

INFO HAS BEEN UPDATED. SOME INFO WHICH YOU MAY WANT TO SEE.

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She can be stupid at times as well as being dense and her common sense in here is a little way off. Her pendant is in the shape of a lightning. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan which has now turned into love. His pendant is a snowflake. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She is the holder of fire. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She is polite and her pendant is a flame. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He loves muffins especially chocolate ones. he controls darkness. His pendant is a black crescent. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. Doesn't believe in one sided love and she is not the sentimental type. She doesn't trust and cannot be bothered with love as well. She is a bit rude and usually does not care about others feelings. The user of light, her pendant is in a yellow orb. She's 19._

**Mizuki Kyousuke:**

_Works as a lifeguard. Knew Mikan always liked to get into trouble and so from there, he knew she had to be the cause. He is always on his guard and is usually serious. He is also not the sentimental type. He is not on good terms with Mitsu. He controls water. His pendant is a teardrop. He's 22._

**Kanazaki Ryou:**

_Works as a gardener with a good and rich boss. Loves plants alot. His love for plants is greater than his love for humans. He's quite childish, social and a glutton. Sometimes, he may not listen to Mikan since she is the leader and may do the opposite. His pendant is a leaf. He is 20._

**Ayaka Mitsu:**

_As a yoga teacher, she seeks the harmonious ways to let oneself be calm. Irritated when she can't control the wind properly. She is not on good terms with Kyousuke. She is the scariest among The Eight despite her good looks. At times, she can be lady-like. Her pendant is a tornado. She's 21._


	17. Ladybug and Far From the Destination

^^ Isn't it much better after my little explanation? Well, enjoy this chapter!

_

* * *

_

**A Few Days Later... In The Night...**

"So, so, what do you think, Mikan?" Mitsu urged.

Mikan twitched.

"What is with this lady bug design?"

"Hm... Perhaps maybe Lord Zeus wanted to make it interesting?" Mitsu suggested hopefully. Mikan clutched the object in her hand tightly.

"But even so, why is the device designed like this!?" Mikan threw it to the ground but the device didn't spoil.

"Hey! I have been keeping silent but this is too much! What is wrong with my looks?!" Mikan glared at the 'tiny' lady bug, the size of her palm, on the floor, moving about and waving its fists, at Mikan.

"First up, your feelers! Its twitching! What is it suppose to do?!" Mikan exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the mechanical lady bug.

"Detection in auras and as a fan." The lady bug glared right back at her. Mitsu sweatdropped.

Mikan arguing with a mechanical lady bug which has a mind of its own, a bit rude but has many useful uses... Sure, everyone can imagine Mikan arguing with something like that...

"Fan?!" Mikan snorted. The lady bug growled at her.

"Hey! It can be used to fan us or, it can fan the enemies away!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what is with your weird colours as a lady bug?" Mikan rolled her eyes and Mitsu sighed. The lady bug looked at itself.

"What is wrong with a neon green base and a navy blue as the spots on my wings, heads and legs!?" It argued back.

"The colours clash and its disgusting, or course," Mikan shivered.

"Hey!"

"Besides, you are weird. There's writing on your spots! One had the word fan!"

"Its to activate the feelers to turn into a fan," The lady bug rolled its eyes.

"Another weird spot! Aura?!"

"For aura detection."

"Scent!?"

"For tracking."

"Hearing?!"

"Tracking as usual, and many other uses,"

"Fighting?!"

"I can change into fighting mode, lady! And there's more to come about me!" The lady bug puffed out its chest and Mikan growled. Mitsu sighed.

"The two of you done?"

"..."

"..."

"Great. Lets go!" Mitsu said.

The plan was tonight. Everyone was in position. North, Mitsu and Mikan.

South, Kyousuke and Hikari.

West, Yami and Rika.

East, Yuuki and Ryou.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Mikan whispered over her headset.

"Stick to the plan!" Mitsu reminded everyone.

Since Yami and Rika are a couple, they work out perfectly, both in contrast, darkness and fire. After all, don't opposites attract one another? From the West, they ran swiftly without tripping on anything or alerting anything and they soon went in to the school building, climbing in through the windows to the dormitories for students.

Putting on masks, they sprayed sleeping gas all around so that the students would be knocked out. Yami then used his alice of sight to scan through every room to see everyone asleep.

"Location cleared." Rika reported.

"Shut up!" Hikari glared at him and she got onto his back again, reluctantly.

* * *

"Ouch! What do you think you are doing?!" Hikari glared at Kyousuke. He glared back at her without flinching.

"I could say the same for you."

"You are lucky you weren't paired up with Mitsu. You wouldn't get things done anyway," Hikari sneered, "How pathetic."

"... It seems I won't work out well with you too." Kyousuke said, with his back bent.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, genius!" Hikari snapped. She climbed onto his back and Kyousuke lifted her up.

"..."

"Isn't it all your fault I twisted my ankle?" Hikari glared at him.

"I admit the fact that I sort of half helped you twist your ankle but as part of The Eight, you should have been more agile." Kyousuke retorted.

"So are you saying that I am clumsy and weak!?" Hikari used her other foot which was not injured to kick him near the stomach. Kyousuke twitched and bent back forward even more and decided to half throw her to the ground. Hikari yelped and clung onto him tightly and Kyousuke got back up.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Hikari got upset and struggled.

"Don't or I'll drop you," Kyousuke warned, "You are in no condition to move."

"Its not that bad!" Hikari argued and Kyousuke let her down gently. Hikari walked forward, to show that she was OK but... She was limping, wincing once in a while.

"So?" Kyousuke walked her pace which was very slow. Hikari glared at him again.

"..." Kuousuke knelt down and Hikari went up again, still reluctant.

"Don't drop me," Hikari warned.

"I won't," Kyousuke reassured her.

It seems that they have a long, long way to go before they reach their destination.

* * *

THE POLL, THE POLL???

INFO HAS BEEN UPDATED. ALICES FOR THE OTHER SEVEN HAVE BEEN REVEALED!

SO, DO ME A FAVOUR!!!

...

...

...

Review, please?

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She can be stupid at times as well as being dense and her common sense in here is a little way off. Her pendant is in the shape of a lightning. Her alice is the Nullification and Stealing. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan which has now turned into love. His pendant is a snowflake. His alice is fire. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She is the holder of fire. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She is polite and her pendant is a flame. Her alice is water. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He loves muffins especially chocolate ones. he controls darkness. His pendant is a black crescent. His alice is sight. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. Doesn't believe in one sided love and she is not the sentimental type. She doesn't trust and cannot be bothered with love as well. She is a bit rude and usually does not care about others feelings. The user of light, her pendant is in a yellow orb. Her alice is regenaration. She's 19._

**Mizuki Kyousuke:**

_Works as a lifeguard. Knew Mikan always liked to get into trouble and so from there, he knew she had to be the cause. He is always on his guard and is usually serious. He is also not the sentimental type. He is not on good terms with Mitsu. He controls water. His pendant is a teardrop. His alice is earth. He's 22._

**Kanazaki Ryou:**

_Works as a gardener with a good and rich boss. Loves plants alot. His love for plants is greater than his love for humans. He's quite childish, social and a glutton. Sometimes, he may not listen to Mikan since she is the leader and may do the opposite. His pendant is a leaf. His alice is levitation. He is 20._

**Ayaka Mitsu:**

_As a yoga teacher, she seeks the harmonious ways to let oneself be calm. Irritated when she can't control the wind properly. She is not on good terms with Kyousuke. She is the scariest among The Eight despite her good looks. At times, she can be lady-like. Her pendant is a tornado. Her alice is healing. She's 21._


	18. One Who Could Not Be Found

^^ Isn't it much better after my little explanation? Well, enjoy this chapter!

_

* * *

_

"Hm... Cute little plants~!" Ryou looked around the school, looking at the plants, obviously forgetting why he came here in the first place.

"Ryou!" Yuuki sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Hmm...?" Ryou examined a small flower growing on the grassy patch.

"Don't forget out mission!" Yuuki then gagged Ryou, tied him up and carried him off in case Ryou shouts out 'help' and try to struggle.

It seems that they will be heading close to their destination soon, earlier than we thought. Isn't that great?

* * *

"I am telling you," Hikari sighed, "be more gentle!" She burst out. Kyousuke frowned.

"Sorry but I am no girly girl."

"I never said you were! Guys can be gentle too!" Hikari argued.

"Too bad then, I am not." Kyousuke replied.

A few more insulting words thrown back, they reached their destination.

Northern Forest.

Kyousuke placed Hikari down.

"I just realised something."

"What?"

"Your alice is regeneration, isn't it?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Oh." Hikari blushed a little then used her alice on herself to heal her twisted ankle.

"Why didn't you use your alice for your ankle?"

"I forgot!"

"... Poor thing."

"You wanna die?!" Hikari's eyebrow twitched.

"Later I will argue with you. This is more important." Kyousuke walked in to the forest without any hesitation. Hikari finished healing and ran to catch up with him.

15 minutes passed and they finally came to the heart of the forest... Where Bear lives.

It was chopping wood in a robotic way and it eyes gleamed. it charged towards the two of them and tried to injure them with its axe but Kyousuke blocked his attack and Hikari pinned him down.

Using his alice, Kyousuke crated vines that shoot out from the ground and bound Bear to the ground, leaving it to struggle in futile.

"Location clear." Hikari reported on her wireless headset.

* * *

Mitsu heard Hikari's report on the headset.

"So, we head off to him now? Instead of a round-a-bout way?" Mitsu asked Mikan to confirm. They were walking, unlike he other teams since they need everything to be in place before attacking him.

"We must arrive at the same time as Yuuki and Ryou," Mikan confirmed, "So lets go straight ahead for now."

Mitsu smirked and they both ran off towards the ESP with great speed, their hair at the back, pulled by the force of the wind that went against them without any mercy.

Jumping up at down, over trees and walls gacefully with ease, they looked so free. But, in reality, they are not so they had better buck up to reaching their destination.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination, concealing their presence. Over the wireless headset, Mitsu asked, "Are you two here?"

"Not yet," Came a fuzzy reply. It was Yuuki.

"Why?"

"Ryou is struggling. He has forgotten the mission, now he is busy with plants!" Yuuki snapped over the headset.

"Hurry up," Mikan hissed softly.

A minute later, they came, with Ryou still being gagged and tied up. Mikan walked over to them and whispered to Ryou softly. Ryou soon calmed down and Mikan smiled. Untying him and taking out the gag, Mikan lifted him up to his feet.

They walked slowly towards the ESP's office and when they reached, Ryou gulped. The others just gaze at the door.

Mikan nodded at the others to get ready. Yuuki and Mitsu nodded their heads but Ryou just gulped. Mikan smiled softly at him to reassure him and that helped since a small, nervous smile worked its way up to the corner of his mouth.

Mikan faced the door and took a small step backwards and gave a high kick to the door with a bang, breaking the hinges, causing the door to fall out of place and the other three took that chance to rush in to capture the ESP.

All four paused in their tracks, looking shocked. The most shocked was Mikan. She took a step forward, trembling.

What faced them, was merely an empty room, with a window opened, the curtains, their hair and clothes dancing as one with the wind with a full moon up in the cloudless, starry night sky.

* * *

THE POLL, THE POLL???

INFO HAS BEEN UPDATED. ALICES FOR THE OTHER SEVEN HAVE BEEN REVEALED!

SO, DO ME A FAVOUR!!!

...

...

...

_**Review, please?**_

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She can be stupid at times as well as being dense and her common sense in here is a little way off. Her pendant is in the shape of a lightning. Her alice is the Nullification and Stealing. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan which has now turned into love. His pendant is a snowflake. His alice is fire. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She is the holder of fire. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She is polite and her pendant is a flame. Her alice is water. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He loves muffins especially chocolate ones. he controls darkness. His pendant is a black crescent. His alice is sight. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. Doesn't believe in one sided love and she is not the sentimental type. She doesn't trust and cannot be bothered with love as well. She is a bit rude and usually does not care about others feelings. The user of light, her pendant is in a yellow orb. Her alice is regenaration. Doesn't work well with Kyousuke. She's 19._

**Mizuki Kyousuke:**

_Works as a lifeguard. Knew Mikan always liked to get into trouble and so from there, he knew she had to be the cause. He is always on his guard and is usually serious. He is also not the sentimental type. He is not on good terms with Mitsu and Hikari. He controls water. His pendant is a teardrop. His alice is earth. He's 22._

**Kanazaki Ryou:**

_Works as a gardener with a good and rich boss. Loves plants alot. His love for plants is greater than his love for humans. He's quite childish, social and a glutton. Sometimes, he may not listen to Mikan since she is the leader and may do the opposite. His pendant is a leaf. His alice is levitation. He is 20._

**Ayaka Mitsu:**

_As a yoga teacher, she seeks the harmonious ways to let oneself be calm. Irritated when she can't control the wind properly. She is not on good terms with Kyousuke. She is the scariest among The Eight despite her good looks. At times, she can be lady-like. Her pendant is a tornado. Her alice is healing. She's 21._


	19. Escape and Caught

^^ Isn't it much better after my little explanation? Well, enjoy this chapter!

_

* * *

_

"..." Mikan frowned.

"He couldn't have gone far?" Ryou suggested hopefully, not too sure of himself in case he get a scolding from Mitsu.

"I think he is right though, Mi-chan. Shall we go?" Yuuki gazed at her. Mitsu caught that and smirked which went unnoticed by everyone.

"Yes, we should, after all, this is our last chance. He may have taken Persona with him and perhaps a few life shields and weapons which are in the form of humans. More specifically, students from Alice Academy." Mikan said.

Mitsu adjusted her headset, sighing into it.

"Rika, Yami, Hikari and Kyousuke, the ESP has escaped. You four take charge of things over here in Alice Academy while The other three and me will go after the ESP and his little groupie." She said in a commanding voice. No one dare defy her when she said it that way... Minus Mikan. But for now, Mikan agrees with her.

"Lets go," Mikan said, getting ready to jump on the window ledge. With a leap, she was out, landing on one of a nearby tree's branches gracefully with great balance. Jumping down to the ground, rushing past the wind and grass, her hair flying in many directions. The others followed her with equal grace as her without any hesitation.

"Defenders, please respond," Mikan said.

_"What do you need, Mikan-sama?" _Came the voice of the commander of the defenders.

"I do not know how but the ESP has escaped. Be more alert in guarding this place. If you see him, capture him."

_"Understood,"_ The communication was cut off and Mikan sped up her search for the ESP.

A few minutes later, the headset buzzed.

_"M-mikan-sama... Help..." _Came the voice of the leader. Mikan's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

She got no response. She halt on a tree banch, the others doing the same as her.

"Mikan...?" Ryou asked her. Mikan snapped out from her state of shock.

"No time to explain! Hold hands, we are going to teleport to the school's gates!" Mikan commanded. The others did it willingly and Mikan felt a powerful surge through her, and finally, their bodies dissappeared like the wind, with the leaves rustling.

At the gates where they arrive, they saw a black limousine driving off and the leader of the defenders with some men down.

"Yuuki and I will chase after the ESP since our alices are more suited for combat. Mitsu and Ryou will look after the men, okay? Mitsu will heal their wounds and Ryou can help levitate them in to a lying position." Mikan said.

"Hai." All three replied and Mitsu and Ryou set tending to the mens' wounds while Yuuki and Mikan sped off at full speed to chase the limousine down.

The limousine was fast but Yuuki and Mikan was faster. They can't give up. They have to release their curse.

Running past the limousine, Yuuki created a bow and a few arrows, shooting down every tire. Mikan did a superb jump ninja-like and landed in front of the limousine, with a ball of electricity in her hand. She shot it at the limousine and it stopped. Squinting at it, Yuuki's eyes widen.

"Mi-chan, we have been fooled! This limousine is self-controlled!" Mikan frowned, rushing towards the limousine, opening the doors, only to see a device on the steering wheel and nothing else.

"Curses! They must have gone the other way!" Mikan and Yuuki held hands, with Mikan teleporting them back to the school and then running from there with a good amount of confused faces from Mitsu and Ryou. But before they could call out to Mikan and Yuuki, they were already gone.

Rushing at full speed, Mikan took out the electronic lady bug.

"Hey, lady bug! Help us detect that old man and his croonies, will you?" She didn't want to use him earlier since it was annoying but she had no choice.

"If you ask me more politely... Hey! Oh! I wanna eat ice-cream~!" The lady bug clapped its hands together, a heart appearing over it when Mikan and Yuuki passed by an ice-cream shop. Mikan hit it, snapping, "IT IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, DO YOU THINK THEY ARE STILL OPEN? BESIDES, YOU ARE A LADY BUG WHICH IS ELECTRNIC FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Yuuki sweatdropped.

"What is wrong with me eating ice-cream?"

"You are a ladybug with weird colours and you are eletronic to begin with."

"So?"

"So? So, you'll spoil if you ever touch it. Don't be stupid."

"I am not."

"You sure are."

"Anyway, I don't like you."

"Glad to have that established to another person."

"Send me back to Zeus-sama once you are done."

"I definitely will. The sooner, the better."

"I agree." Sparks fly back and forth with Yuuki sighing.

"I have located him so I'll send you to him. You will appear beside him in the limousine, invisible. After 5 seconds, you can be seen. Yuuki will wait for you in front of the car wherever they stop."

"Okay." Mikan and Yuuki nodded their heads.

"Press the button on my right wing, the most top one, will you?" Mikan pressed it and they were sent spinning.

Landing on a seat gently soon, she looked around to see the ESP beside her just like the lady bug said and Persona in front.

_5... _Mikan and Yuuki readied themselves.

"Looks like they got fooled, those fools," The ESP smirked.

_4... _She clutched the seat tightly. He got into his fighting stance.

"Indeed." Persona replied.

_3... _She controlled her breathing. He squinted his eyes.

"I wonder what are they doing right now."

_2... _She got her invisible hand close to the ESP's neck. He conjured a ball of fire on his palm.

"Indeed..."

_1! _Mikan started strangling the shocked ESP and Persona reaching out to stop her. Yuuki sent his fire around the limousine, making it unable to escape, making it halt.

The lady bug steered out of the fight not wanting to get in to trouble no matter how well it can fight.

Yuuki charged towards the limousine which have about five men coming out but it didn't matter. He used his alice that appeared on his opponents' clothes making them trying to pat it down and him sending them unconscious with his hands and legs.

Then, another door flung open, with Mikan still strangling the ESP and Persona trying to pull her off the ESP and the ESP trying to make her release her grip on him. Yuuki dashed, using his legs, trying to kick Persona but he avoided it skillfully, jumping back a few metres, with Mikan struggling with the ESP.

"Don't care about me, take care of him." Mikan said and Yuuki nodded.

"I'll switch on my nullification." Persona and the ESP's eyes twitched.

Switching on her nullification was a gamble since both Persona and Yuuki were skilled in hand to hand combat. But for the ESP, she didn't if he had it in him but she was not one to take chances. She couldn't let Persona use his alice of death and the ESP using his alice of cloning.

Making him flip, she tried to tie his hands together with a rope from her waist but he squirt some gas at her unexpectedly making her cough, releasing her grip on him.

The ESP turned the tables, this time, his turn to strangle.

"P-principal Kuonji..." Mikan tried to snap his hands apart but was unable. The ESP smirked but Mikan still had one last trick up her sleeves.

Shifting her leg, she gave him a kick in his private area turning him blue and then crouching on the ground.

"Curse you..." He muttered.

Standing up, Mikan used the rope to tie him up, making sure he wouldn't escape. Wiping sweat off her face, she sighed and then she turned to look at Yuuki.

Swinging his leg to attack Persona, he dodged by jumping in to the air. Yuuki followed him but Persona tried to punch him mid-air and Yuuki got hit but in return, he hit Persona's side where his ribcage was. Persona coughed out blood and fell to the ground hard while Yuuki landed on his feet. He was done and he got some rope from Mikan to tie him up.

"Everyone, we are done." Mikan said through the headset. The ESP struggled while Yuuki carried Persona under Mikan's command for who-knows-whatever reason.

Cheers could be heard from those at school. Mikan grinned and Yuuki chuckled.

"Head back, everyone. I'll come back later."

"Oh? Why?" Mitsu asked from the headset.

"A secret." Mikan smiled mysteriously even though no one could see minus the people around her. Maybe it was for herself.

"Okay." Ryou said from the headset and everyone headed back minus Mikan and the ESP.

"Now then, I'll head back to Zeus-sama," The lady bug cleared its throat. Mikan nodded.

"Thank you,"

"Whatever." With that, the lady bug teleported itself to Zeus.

"See you later," Mikan smiled at Yuuki, waving towards him. He blushed and nodded his head.

Mikan then turns toward the ESP smiling at him evily and him sweating a lot. Sighing, she ruffled her hair and looked at him in the eye without flinching.

"Now, what shall I do with you, hm?"

* * *

Special and longer chapter for those who have been waiting... ^^

DON'T MIND ANY SPELLING ERRORS! I AM ALWAYS PRONE TO IT AND AM TRYING TO FIX IT.

THE POLL, THE POLL?

INFO HAS BEEN UPDATED. ALICES FOR THE OTHER SEVEN HAVE BEEN REVEALED!

SO, DO ME A FAVOUR!

...

...

...

_**Review, please?**_

**Mikan Azumi:**

_Killed thousands, holder of the lightning necklace and the best in the world, part of The Eight. Loves Natsume still as well as her friends including her mother but is bent on releasing the curse to be free. She can be stupid at times as well as being dense and her common sense in here is a little way off. Her pendant is in the shape of a lightning. Her alice is the Nullification and Stealing. She's 16._

**Fuwara Yuuki:**

_He likes to give nicknames to females, like 'Mi-chan' and 'Ri-chan'. A handsome man, as well as a good fighter. The holder of the ice necklace. Has a crush on Mikan which has now turned into love. His pendant is a snowflake. His alice is fire. He's 17._

**Toudou Rika:**

_Girlfriend of Takata Yami. A beautiful woman, sometimes, taking advantage because of that. She is the holder of fire. She can be mature yet childish at the same time. Usually, she's mature. Sometimes, when she can't handle stress, that's when she become childish or because Yami irritates her. She is polite and her pendant is a flame. Her alice is water. She's 17._

**Takata Yami:**

_Likes to trick Rika. Can be perceptive at times. His character is unpredictable. Boyfriend of Toudou Rika. He loves muffins especially chocolate ones. he controls darkness. His pendant is a black crescent. His alice is sight. He's 17._

**Umeno Hikari:**

_Works as a bartender. Hates to lose her powers and her status as one of The Eight. Doesn't believe in one sided love and she is not the sentimental type. She doesn't trust and cannot be bothered with love as well. She is a bit rude and usually does not care about others feelings. The user of light, her pendant is in a yellow orb. Her alice is regenaration. Doesn't work well with Kyousuke. She's 19._

**Mizuki Kyousuke:**

_Works as a lifeguard. Knew Mikan always liked to get into trouble and so from there, he knew she had to be the cause. He is always on his guard and is usually serious. He is also not the sentimental type. He is not on good terms with Mitsu and Hikari. He controls water. His pendant is a teardrop. His alice is earth. He's 22._

**Kanazaki Ryou:**

_Works as a gardener with a good and rich boss. Loves plants alot. His love for plants is greater than his love for humans. He's quite childish, social and a glutton. Sometimes, he may not listen to Mikan since she is the leader and may do the opposite. His pendant is a leaf. His alice is levitation. He is 20._

**Ayaka Mitsu:**

_As a yoga teacher, she seeks the harmonious ways to let oneself be calm. Irritated when she can't control the wind properly. She is not on good terms with Kyousuke. She is the scariest among The Eight despite her good looks. At times, she can be lady-like. Her pendant is a tornado. Her alice is healing. She's 21._


	20. Doubts

Things are far from over and this chapter may be a bit shocking so, have fun reading!

* * *

Zeus returned the powers. Everyone was happy, AAO's true goal was the ESP, done and clear!

Everything was all right.

The other seven decided to stay with Mikan since they were getting bored of their daily lives. They resigned from their jobs, planning to find one closer to AAO headquarters, selling/renting off their apartments and so on, with many things to do.

Yuuki decided to forget his feelings to wards Mikan for he knows she will never be able to return them but still, that doesn't stop him from being near her!

Rika and Yami were still together.

Mitsu and Kyousuke were still arguing with each other at every single moment they can spare and Hikari just loves to chew on sweet crunchy apples.

Ryou still love chocolate muffins and plants.

So everything was okay.

They had a party.

It ended at midnight sharp.

Without clearing anything, they went to bed.

Wonderful.

Just wonderful.

* * *

Chaos.

Everywhere.

The whole of the school.

Where was the ESP?

The students don't know.

The staffs don't know.

The principals don't know.

So who knows?

News.

Perhaps, news from the outside would be good. Gakuen Alice always need to have outside news. For security purposes. With the newspapers in hand, Kazu Yukihara, the high school principal, flipped through the pages carefully. He turned to the next page and he widened his eyes.

* * *

It was 5am in the morning and Mikan was in the dining hall. Alone.

Perhaps, not alone.

Kuro-chan was with her.

The crow. Her messenger. She stroke the bird gently especially the head. He liked it. He cawed and Mikan giggled.

...

Why so wide awake early?

She couldn't sleep.

She swirled her wine glass, making the liquid inside swirl as well. She glanced at the mess around the dining hall where the party was held at.

Was it wine in the glass?

No?

Yes?

She was 16, under aged.

But the deep scarlet red did look like the colour of wine... Or is it really wine?

No one knows but who cares?

No one.

She pricked her ears. Footsteps echoed. She couldn't be bothered who was coming in to the dining table. She took a sip of the liquid in her wine glass and licked her lips.

_Delicious._

"I see my one and only favourite daughter is wide awake." Mikan closed her eyes slowly before reopening them. She turned her head to meet her mother in the eye.

"Ohaiyo, okaa-sama,"

Ohaiyo, Mikan."

Silence ensued. Kuro-chan flew off through a window.

"Good work," Yuka praised her daughter. For completing both goals.

Her mother's.

And hers.

Mikan nodded her head. Yuka sat beside her.

Ever since AAO placed the the bombs on the students, Yuka became nicer to her.

Mikan loved that side of her mother. She could talk to her other that business matters. She could spend time with her. Maybe just chatting and maybe much more like sparring, playing games, going out to have fun since no one will ever notice.

Her mother knew that the ESP somehow or other removed the bombs but she wasn't pissed off for some reason.

Mikan realised she knew a lot of things yet didn't know a lot of things at the same time.

She liked being the leader of AAO. In the past, she would reject that position which her dear grandfather hold.

She liked her mother more than her grandfather now.

She liked the Elemental Eight to be together.

Her liking to roses has decreased.

She just started being an insomniac.

She MISSED that rediculous piece of scrap metal: lady bug!

WORSE OF ALL!

BUT...

...

...

...

When she thinks of Natsume, there isn't any _'thump, thump' _feeling in her chest anymore.

That made her a bit worried. She wondered.

Why?

Did she still love Natsume?

Was he still in her heart?

She don't know.

She found it impossible but she did like Ryou.

His smiles, love for plants and chocolate muffins. She liked his companionship. She could a conversation with him. They have quite a number of similarities.

That seems cool to Mikan.

Just thinking of him makes her blush.

Could it be that her feelings were transferred to Ryou?

...

...

...

Something was bugging her.

There was this heavy feeling...

"Mother!" Mikan gasped. Yuka giggled.

"So you realised."

"It is not nice to read people's minds." Mikan huffed. She read her mind so whatever she had been thinking was all known to her! She put up her nullification immediately. Her mother giggled even more.

"Okay, okay! Advice for you, Mikan."

"Huh?"

"Follow your heart." With that Yuka left.

Mikan blinked.

Love would be the last thing on her mind, she realised.

There was a long way to go before she can sort out everything including Natsume and gang, it seems.

She gave a sigh.

It was time to figure out her feelings.

She got up, finishing the liquid inside the glass in one gulp before leaving the dining hall.

She was going back to bed...

No, not to sleep, but to sort things out.

* * *

DON'T MIND ANY SPELLING ERRORS! I AM ALWAYS PRONE TO IT AND AM TRYING TO FIX IT.

_**Review, please?**_


	21. The End of Agony

Finally done!

* * *

The High School principal sighed once his troubles were gone... For now. He took his hankerchief from hsi pocket and wiped his sweat off his forehead and layed back on his chair.

**Flasback...**

_**A CHILD AND A FEW ADULTS KILLED**_

_A unidentified child and men were killed in an accident. The car they were in smashed against a pole. It should have happened last night, around midnight. But the strange thing is there were no fingerprints on the steering wheel that matched the man that was sitting in the driver's seat and the bodies did not show any signs of shock and in fact, the bodies seem to be out of place. Witnesses who saw and heard the car crash could not help out in any way as it was too blurred. The police are trying to trace back the licence plate to where it came from and are still investigating this matter to see if it was truly an accident or murder._

The high school principal's hands shook. Surely the reporters and police would come now.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and his face paled.

His worse nightmare came true.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume sat underneath the Sakura tree that he used to share with Mikan, just lazing about. He skipped class once again, not really wanting to see anyone. He bet Ruka and Hotaru did too. It was just that they wanted to be alone.

He dare not think. He knew that eventually, his thoughts would lead to Mikan no matter what he thinks about. Just then, the grass rustled but he felt no wind. Thinking someone must be beside him, he turned his head.

He was speechless.

The girl who appeared in front of him smiled and opened her mouth.

"May I sit here?" There came her melodious voice.

"... Yeah, Mikan." He nodded his head slowly. He couldn't believe she was in front of him. Was it... A dream?

Mikan laughed.

"This is no dream Natsume,"

"How-"

"I sort of know how you think," Mikan smiled, cutting him off.

"..."

"How long has it been, Natsume, since we last saw each other?" She smiled sadly at him.

"I don't know." How could he know? Everyday was hell without her by his side. He didn't bother to count the days or that would make him a little more depressed.

"Did you kill the ESP?" He asked. Mikan's face turned emotionless.

"..." She nodded her head.

"Why?" He got a little anxious.

"Are you scared, Natsume?" She stroke his face sadly.

"No," He grabbed her hand tightly. Mikan smiled sadly.

"For AAO, for my team, for my mother, for Gakuen Alice, for the dangerous ability class and... _For you."_

Natsume didn't know how to react at that.

Mikan shook her head and lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She thought about earlier in the morning.

**Flashback**

_"You are truly forgetful, Mikan." Mitsu exclaimed. The others nodded._

_She was referring to the news article._

_"Um... Sorry?" Mikan bowed her head in shame._

_She forgot to remove the fingerprints and so on to make it look like an accident. But then again, its okay. its not like as though the police could find out what happened that very night. She could alter others' memories and shift the blame to others but she wasn't that cruel. But it no longer matters. The AAO has gotten their revenge, by defeating the ESP. After that, they decided to no longer fight and seperated. But still, the Rose Mansion and the new headquarters stand for travelling purposes and for members who have no place to go._

_The place was more silent without any members that once lived there._

_"Where did your mother go?" Ryou asked, changing the topic. Mikan's fingers twitched at his voice._

_"She left the country to travel the world."_

_"Where did she go?"_

_"Who knows? But you know," Mikan paused._

_"She finally let herself free."_

_Mikan smiled, thinking of all the memories with her mother, both good and bad._

_"That must be wonderful," Ryou broke her train of thoughts. She smiled at him. A little thump in her heart..._

_"Yeah."_

**End of Flasback**

"Will you ever come back?" Natsume didn't finish his last few words, '_to me?'._

She knew what he was saying either way.

"I don't know." He heart thump a little and her eyes widened.

"Stay," He pleaded. She shook her head.

His heart broke.

Her heart broke.

Finally she realised one thing.

Ryou, Natsume.

Both men were so refreshing.

She met Ryou first, yet she didn't had that crazed heartbeat till she met Natsume. She loved Natsume for himself, she realised. Yet when she couldn't be with him, her heart turned for comfort, for replacement.

She found that, in Ryou even though his and Natsume's personalities clashed.

Perhaps, she just wanted someone to care about her in an more open way, to be more open in the emotions.

Both men weren't perfect but to Mikan, both were perfect. But that was for certain girls and it ain't her.

She knows Natsume isn't REALLY perfect as so others think.

But still, she loves him for just who he really is.

So for that, in her eyes, he is perfect.

She laughed mentally.

That doesn't really makes sense.

The more she thinks right now, she now knows.

She smiles at Natsume. She got up and knelt in front of Natsume, kissing him on the lips. That shocked him. She was never the type to be the initiative one when it comes to things like this.

"I can't stay," She repeated her answer and Natsume's heart broke even further.

"But I can wait." He blinked. What?

"Wait a min-"

"When you graduate, you'll see me again." She cut him off once more. Natsume's heart started to have a little more hope.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mikan smiled, "We will be together again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"We will see each other and be together forever." It was no question. Mikan laughed. She was sure now.

She loved this man. There was no way another could take his place.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Two years and some months later...**

Everything was all sorted out. The murder and the understanding of Mikan and her peers. Finally, it was over. The high school principal never did get to see Mikan or Yuka again which was his only wish deep down in his heart.

Even so, everyone graduated. Every single student which crowded the path way chatted, just glad to be able to see their family once more yet sad that they could no longer see the friends that made in Gakuen Alice that often anymore. All except for the B class people. Every B class people left the school as they had spent to many memories with Mikan and did not want to remember them. All except for three.

Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka were finally together after quite some time. But that wasn't the point cause after Mikan promised Natsume on that day, Natsume decided to tell them about Mikan. They too had hopes on seeing her again, believing in her that one day, she will return even though she never did tell them wherever she was. but they do know one thing. Today, they will see her.

The three talked, thinking about the future.

Hotaru decided to make it big by becoming an inventor while Ruka decided to become a vet. Natsume suprisingly, wanted to become a doctor. Perhaps because he wanted to atone for killing so many people.

Hotaru had already decided on making use of one of her customers, those in charge of large companies to introduce her to world with some of her stunning inventions like her 'robot maid' that needs only a cup of water per day to function for cleaning and cooking and her 'recycleble bin' that recycles anything. Ruka and Natsume definitely had to take up courses. So it was settled.

"_Natsume." _Natsume plus the other two turned to look at the voice.

Their eyes widened.

"Mikan!" Natsume gasped. Hotaru covered her mouth and Ruka hugged her.

Other people that surrounded them didn't really bother since they long ago forgave and understood Mikan.

"Just this once, I won't scold her," Hotaru said. Ruka smiled.

"Yeah."

Far away, where the high school principal was, smiled. He saw Mikan yet he made no move to to go to her for he knew seeing her looking so well was just great.

The teachers and staffs smiled too. Seeing her was good enough.

The two lovers embraced each other without a care in the world.

Both smiled at each other which Hotaru took advantage of by using a non-flash camera to take the both of them without any of them noticing and Ruka sweatdropping.

So, the lovers kissed each other with Hotaru once more taking advantage of the situation...

* * *

_Everyone fulfilled their dreams._

_Hotaru, as an inventor, Ruka as a vet, Natsume as a doctor and Mikan, suprisingly, as a famous author under the name 'Michiyo Sakumi'._

_The Eight as usual, just lazed about at home yet worked hard in their jobs._

_Even though Hotaru and Ruka gets to see them they were just lucky._

_As the B class people, staffs and principals never saw Natsume or Mikan again._

* * *

I do not know if I am suppose to be happy or sad since now that this is complete. Either way, I can now concentrate on Fallen Angel and Tale of Twists. Hope this story wasn't too rushed.

_**Review, please?**_


End file.
